The present invention relates to a composite information recording apparatus comprising an optical system for projecting an image of an original supported on a copy board onto a light sensitive medium, reproducing means for producing an electrostatic latent image on said light sensitive medium by scanning with an electric information signal, and means for producing a visible recording by developing the electrostatic latent image on the light sensitive medium.
In the present specification, the term "reproducing means" is intended to mean an electrical quantity-to-light quantity converter device adapted to be supplied at the input thereof with off-line or on-line internal or external signals, thereby to reproduce the signals on the light sensitive medium through scanning. For example, the reproducing means may be an optical fiber tube (OFT), a thin window recording tube (TWT), a laser scanner or the like.